Pizza Romance (a Chris Motionless fanfic)
by Sheik15
Summary: A short one-shot of Chris Motionless :3


After travelling 3 hours to Madrid and then waiting another 3 in a queue, I finally was at the end of my trip. I've fought for for a first-line place at the "Motionless in White" concert. People on the crowd (including me) were screaming and shouting the name of the band. Finally, they went on stage. Butterflies started flying into my stomach when Chris "Motionless" Cerulli started speaking - Hey guys I'm so happy to see all this people on the crowd, I hope you all have an awesome time and sing with me! Lets go! The concert started with the song "A-M-E-R-I-C-A". Everyone was jumping and shouting. The attention turned to Balz, because he was making faces while playing the keyboards. Then I noticed that Chris had jumped off stage and was singing with some random people on the crowd. The bodyguards had to hold him when he got up the fences. He was coming next to me and I started singing the song louder. Chris put the microphone between my face and his face. I could observe that he was sweaty because it was very hot on the club. His big dark-brown eyes hypnotized me we both sang the chorus and then he went back stage. I was freaking out. At the end of the concert the band said bye and went back into the building behind the stage. It was midnight and I had to walk back to the hotel where I'm staying on. It took me like 20 minutes by walking on empty streets to realize that i've got lost. I felt very scared and nervous and I tried to get back to the concert place. When I finally arrived, after 15 minutes, I sat next to a door of the club and tried to call my cousin Mayo, who was waiting me at the hotel. My phone turned on with 3% battery level. I prayed to have enough battery to call her. I tapped and called Mayo, and just when she answered, my phone turned off. Fuck. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to stay there. Maybe she could notice that I haven't arrived yet and come to take me. After waiting like half an hour, I fell asleep. Someone tried to wake me up, interrupting my beautiful dreams. I opened my eyes prepared to hit someone and run, but two dark eyes interrupted my thoughts: - Hey, are you okey? - Hmm... Then I realized who I was talking with. CHRIS FREAKING MOTIONLESS was staring with confused face in front of me! Oh my god! I started fangirling in my head. - Am I dreaming?- I asked - What? Nope, I think. -he answered confused- What has happend to you? I tried to explain him my situation without putting any weird face, but I was smiling like stupid anyway. He said: - Do you want me to take you to your hotel? I was freaking/fangirling out. - Do you know where is it? - Yeah, the whole band is staying there, they have gone there before me.-He answered with his charming smile. - Oh... Okey. He helped me to stand up and I noticed how tall he was. Im tall, but he was like two heads over me. - Come on, I have to take this make up off, is sticky now.- he said with a weird face. We walked on a dark street where a black motorbike was parked. He put on a helmet and threw me one. - Are we going on that? -I asked nervously. - If you prefer to walk... -he answered with a lifted eyebrown. - It's OK, is just that I'm a bit afraid of motorbikes. He smiled mysteriously while he sat on the machine. - Come on! It won't bite you! I sat carefully behind him and I tried to hold myself to the back of the bike. I felt his hands taking my arms and grabbing them to his back, it looked like I was hugging him. My heart started beating very loud. The motorbike started riding. I hid my face on his back and hugged him strongly. I don't know why guys like to go faster when they carry someone back. After some minutes, I felt that the bike was stopping. I put my face out of his back and I saw a "telepizza". I stared at him and he said: - What? Concerts make me hungry and I love pizza. Wanna share one with me? - O... Okey We went into the local and chose a table. The local was empty except some people cleaning tables. Thank god it was a 24-hours local. I sat and Chris went to get some pizza. Like 50 seconds later, he returned and said: - I was going to ask for some food but... I can't speak spanish. But im sure that you know. Also, the girl a the counter looked at me like if I was kind of "demon". - Hahah OK, I'll ask for food. I went to the counter and bought some pizza. We started eating and talking and I discovered that he wasn't as shy as it seems to be at interviews, but he is a very good person who believes in a true idea. Also, I realized that he is a compulsive pizza-eater, he ate 4 pieces while I ate 1. Finally, I let him eat the rest. When he finished, he went to the counter and payed. He also wrote something on a napkin and put it into his pocket. We went outside and we rode the motorbike. I automatically gripped to him. We finally arrived to the hotel. He took my hand and smiled shyly, I turned completely red. We got into the elevator and I asked: - Are you living tomorrow? - Yeah, we need to continue the tour. We are going to France next. -he said. - Cool... -I said sad. We went out of the elevator and we got to my room's door. I said: - Thank you for one of the best days in my life. - Ti'll the next time we see each other, milady -he said and I laughed. - Well... bye. He turned back to the corridor and I got into my room. When I was going to close the door I noticed something... I ran as fast as I could to reach him. He was just going to go into the elevator when I stopped him gasping. - Ca.. Can you give me an autograph? And make a picture of both together? -I asked - Yes, I think I can. -he said with a crooked smile. I gave him my phone and he signed the back of the case. Then I put the camera on and made the picture. - Hey! I wasn't prepared! -He said pouting. Chris took my phone and when he was going to shoot, suddenly he took my chin and touched his soft lips with mine. My heart could explode in that moments. We kissed tenderly. He grabbed my hand and put my phone into it. We stopped kissing and he went into the elevator. I stared there touching my lips with my fingers, feeling the tingling of my first kiss. I looked to the hand that kept my phone and I saw a "telepizza" napkin with a phone number wrote on and an smiling face. I smirked and started jumping and fangirling. In my phone, there was our picture kissing. I looked like an idiot, but Chris looked so cute... I opened the hotel's room quietly. My cousin was sleeping on a sofa and TV was on. I turned it off and put a blanket on her. I saved that number in my phone and I looked on my "Whats app" contacts, where there was a new one named as "Chris Motionless". My hands starting sweating when I tapped "Hi", I didn't knew if I must send it. Finally, I did. _THREE MONTHS LATER_ I was at school, it was 14th of September and I had started school a week ago. It was quite hot outside yet. At the end, the final "ring" sounded. I starting walking out. I've had contact with Chris almost every day since then. Now he was at USA writing songs for the new MIW album. Also, he knew almost every detail of my life. When I went outside school, I saw a familiar face. My mouth opened, surprised, and I ran to that person. I hugged Chris like if he was my last hope. I cried of happiness and asked: - What are you doing here? - I just wanted to take you to have some pizza... and then try to ask you if you wanna be my girlfriend. -He said shyly. I put my hands on his neck and kissed him with the whole school looking at us. - Well, if you haven't noticed, that was a "yes". -I said. He had a big and bright smile on his face. I took his hand and started walking with him to the nearest "telepizza". THE END 


End file.
